Affection
by BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: Simon has something he needs to tell Kamina. Mainly fluff


Is it wrong to love your older brother? This is something I am constantly asking myself. Is it really wrong? I mean, it's not like we're actually related, so… It's okay, right?

And then I wondered if I should tell him how I felt. He was my Bro, so he would understand, right?

With determination I searched through our little underground city, searching for Kamina. But once I finally found him, all that determination left in a heartbeat. He was talking to one of his friends in Team Gurren with his back to me so he couldn't see me coming.

"K-Kamina." I stuttered, lightly tugging on his pants.

"Huh? Oh, Simon!" He said in a loud voice that echoed throughout the tunnel we were in. "What's up little buddy? You need something?"

"Uhm… Can I ta-talk to you for a sec?"

His smile dropped. "Yeah, of course." He waved for his friend to head off somewhere without him. "What do you need?"

I waited for his friend to disappear out of sight before I even thought of opening my mouth. "Uh, I-… Have something I n-need to tell you…"

"Alright, then. Shoot." He folded his arms across his chest and waited.

"W-well, I-…" I looked down at the ground and shifted my weight onto my right foot. "I've been thinking about s-so-something la-lately…"

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. You always over think every little thing. I'm almost afraid to ask."

"R-right…" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "Ka-Kamina, I think that I-… That I might… uhm-." It seemed the words didn't want to come out of my mouth, like they had a mind of their own. I wanted to tell him, but… I just couldn't for some reason.

"What is it, Simon?" He said, "You can tell me. Spit it out!"

"I think I like you!" The words practically flew out of my mouth when once he raised his voice. It even surprised me, and I was the one that said it. I continued to stare at the ground; eyes clenched shut, and waited for his response. The confidence I had before of him understanding seeming to completely vanish and turn into fear that he wouldn't in the slightest.

I waited, and when there was no response, I looked up at Kamina. He was still staring down at me, expression basically the same. I wished that he wasn't wearing his glasses at least so that I could see his eyes. Like that I couldn't tell if he was okay with it or completely against it or just didn't care at all. I wasn't sure if he was accepting of my feelings or never want to speak to me ever again. God, I just wanted him to say something, _anything_ and get it over with!

But when he did say something, it was not what I expected at all.

Kamina smiled down at me and said with a bit of a chuckle, "Well, of course! I like you, too, Simon. How couldn't I? You're my little bro!"

He patted my head like he usually would, but it didn't stop my heart from squeezing painfully. He didn't understand. I messed up, and he got the wrong idea.

"That's not what I mean!" I began to try to explain, pulling away from his hand. I hardened my gaze at him to let him know I was serious, and he gave me a confused look back. "I don't mean it like that…"

He withdrew his hand. "Then tell me what you do mean, Simon."

"I mean, like… Like Akiba and Yuko…"

"You think I'm a woman?"

"No, no, not at all! That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then explain it to me in a way that I can understand it. Make it plain and simple, black and white."

"I mean that I'm in love with you!" I exclaimed and then immediately turned around, unable to face him after such a declaration.

I started to expect him to yell at me and tell me that I was disgusting and that there was no way he would ever accept me again. That I was just a kid and had no idea what I was talking about. Or maybe he was really angry and would hit me for being so gross. Or maybe he would just walk away and never speak to me again. I think I'd prefer him hitting me to that…

So of course I jumped when strong arms were suddenly being wrapped around me. "Don't cry, Simon." Kamina whispered, whipping up a tear that had evidently escaped onto my cheek. "It's okay. I'm glad you told me that."

I turned around in his arms so I could face him. "Don't you… Think I'm di-disgusting?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Disgusting? What's so disgusting about that? You're just being true to yourself, and I like that. Besides, I could never think that about you, Simon." He held me closer to his chest, pressing my cheek against his bare skin.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "Thank you, Bro."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do I Kamina this is hard.  
><strong>

**It's also 6 in the morning and I have been up since 11 am yesterday, so this could be a lot worse than I think it is. The beginning I wrote around 10 pm before the 4th of July fireworks, though. **

**I'm kind of surprised I haven't written anything at all for Gurren Lagann in general, let along these two. I mean, it's one of my favorite animes and don;t get me started on how much I love Kamina. *glances at the figure of him I have standing on my desk*So tell me how I did writing this, please? **


End file.
